


Tell-Tale Heart

by Vialana



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Quentin Coldwater loves with his whole heart. Sometimes to his detriment.





	Tell-Tale Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the first in a short series of The Magicians vids. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Footage used from season 1-4.
> 
> (Also, no footage from 4x13 was used, the canonical character death tag is for canon/temporary character death from season 2. I didn't feel it warranted the Major Character Death tag, but please let me know if you think I should tag it so.)

**Song:** Roaring 20s

**Artist:** Panic! at the Disco

**Length:** 3:05

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/B6t_FQz_1TA)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/B6t_FQz_1TA
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the link.


End file.
